X-ray radiography is widely used in medical imaging and diagnosis. Typical X-ray radiography devices may include a computed tomography (CT) device, a digital radiography (DR) device, a C-arm X-ray device, and so on. To perform a scan using the existing technology, an imaging technician need manually adjust one or more imaging parameters associated with an X-ray generator and/or a detector of an X-ray radiography device for multiple times in order to obtain a desired image. Manual adjustment may be time-consuming and inaccurate. Therefore, it is desired to provide X-ray radiography systems and methods for medical imaging in which the one or more imaging parameters may be adjusted automatically.